The Secret
by LeftoverAshes
Summary: Bella truly does love Edward, but her rebellious side is always causing her trouble.  So this time?  Sleeping with Jasper, naughty girl. &Now he's bent on having her, but everything stands in the way.  &Those constantly arguing voices won't shut up!R&R!
1. Unwanted Presence

**Said I wouldn't publish another Twilight story, but it was too difficult not to. So this one is for all of you who still love Twilight with a freakishly strong passion. :)**

**Note that my writing has improved entirely since my last post.**

**This one is set to be happening in the same time as Eclipse. At least, after New Moon.**

Pain. That was all that I was remotely aware of at the time. Not exactly physical pain, although my heart seemed to be hurting quite badly. It did that a lot nowadays. With Edward back and Jacob not a part of my life anymore, my heart was healed--where Edward had left his mark. But Jacob? Well, that hole was still growing.

So no, it was not physical. It was the worse pain of the two. Emotional. At least when you get injured it goes away. But when you seem to not be able to stop _feeling_? Ugh. Torture.

It was not Edward's mistake this time. He did nothing; he didn't even know I was upset. It was _my _fault for a change. Little impish Bella had done a very unimpish thing. Oh, God. If he only _knew._

But he didn't know, and I planned to keep it that way. Who knew what he would do if--?

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

_ You know what you are Bella, and it's not innocent._

_ Don't think about it._

_ Backstabber._

_ Stop._

_ Think about how you hurt Edward. You didn't even consider his feelings._

_ Relax. Stop thinking._

I could not stop thinking. Because no matter how heartless my action was, I could still feel everything. Pain. Regret. Sorrow. _Everything_. But I didn't want to. I wished I were cruel and merciless. I was Bella, though, and I could just never be someone like that.

Maybe in time . . .? No, never. I was stuck with mush for a heart.

And trust me, that really sucked sometimes.

_Mushy gushy, mushy gushy, mushy gushy heart._

_ Don't think, Bella, just don't think._

_ Tender hearted and warm, but you will tear everything apart._

_ What's wrong with you?_

_ Once you go forward there will be no new start._

_ Don't. Think._

_ Mushy gushy, mushy gushy, mushy gushy heart._

Sometime later I awoke on the damp ground of the forest floor. I was lying flat on my back, my elbows caked with mud. I was oblivious as to how I had gotten here, but I couldn't have come up with an answer if I tried. Ever since Edward had left me last year here, well, I didn't want to think about that now.

I pulled myself from the ground and absently brushed myself off with no apparent success. I glanced around. Quiet. Maybe too quiet, but I was always paranoid anyway.

Trees, seeming way too tall for their own good, populated the woods around me; the thicker part, I was afraid. I'd been out here once, and when I came to I was back in civilization, well, as civilized as Forks can actually get. Anyway, the point was that I was completely lost.

Glancing around I really hated that Edward could read everyone's mind except mine and werewolves. Ugh, why did I have to be so different?

Time passed and the sky grew darker, the sun setting before letting Twilight run its shift. I sat on a log I'd found a little ways up; me attempting to find my way out. Ha, ha. I wondered if I was going to die. I supposed maybe, maybe not, or maybe someone would find me again. I settled with that answer and curled up, closing my eyes. Maybe I'd wake up and find myself back home like in the Wizard Of Oz, everyone telling me how I'd been asleep for days and me thinking, "What a dream."

I pinched myself, just to test. Nothing. I pinched harder this time until I yelped quietly in mild pain, but when I unclosed my eyes I was still bunched up on a log. Well I felt ridiculous. Oh well, I was Bella. I was used to ridiculous by now.

I had just shut my eyes tight again when I suddenly felt a presence. I just shook it off; this was the wilderness, what did I expect? But as I sensed the presence nearing me, I started to panic. Paranoia. What can you do?

Taking quiet but quick breaths, I prepared for the worst. Instead, my heart slowed and a warm, tingly, safe feeling washed over me. I was so at peace that I was beginning to drift away into a nice dreamless sleep. . .

"Bella?" A voice said softly, startling me at its closeness. The warm feeling was still swimming inside me. I was still so close to dozing off. . .

I answered, "Mhm," with a murmur.

"Bella, what are you doing out here? Come on, gotta get you back home. Gotta get you warmed up." An ice cold hand touched my cheek softly.

The voice laughed politely, withdrawing its hand. "I'm naturally cold and even I can feel that your skin is freezing." I didn't even panic at the voice, though I should have. Dumb fuzzy feelings.

Suddenly there were hard things under me; arms, and I was being lifted up into them. I was. . .moving. Yes, moving. Being carried away.

Completely unaware what I was doing, I spoke what I was thinking without hesitation.

"Hold me tighter. I'm a little cold." The voice laughed, more of a bark but not rough or sarcastic, right in my ear. I was shifted around so I was more close to the person's body, their arms practically hugging me. Sighing in content and snuggling into the warmness, I didn't wonder about anything or have the need to ask any more questions. But the voice kept talking to me.

"So, Bella, what were you doing out here? You never answered my question before," came the soft charming voice.

"I don't know," I murmured, wanting to sleep and not talk.

"You don't know?"

"Nope."

"I see." I thought that the voice was probably smiling. This disturbed me.

"Are you laughing at me?" I wanted it to sound defensive, but it came out sounding honey soft and sweet.

"No, Dear Bella." Instantly the name flushed all those happy feelings away. What was I _doing_? Curse vampires ability to control your emotions. It was so inconvenient.

That nickname. The one _he _liked to call me. Ew. Suddenly I didn't care if I got lost in the woods forever and died of hypothermia; I did not want to be in these arms holding me. I did _not. _Brought back too many memories. Not bad, I'll admit, but they were bad at the same time. And oh, god, I had to get down. Now. I had to get _down_. . .

_Just stay calm, Bella. You'll be okay._

_ Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Get down right this instant!_

_ Ask politely to be put down. Relax. Everything is alright._

_ Get down right now, Bella Swan, or you'll be sorry!_

_ Relax. Relax. You are safe. You are getting out of the forest._

_ You know this can't be good Bella! Knock him one and get away!_

_ Calm down._

_ Right now or later you'll pay!_

I tried to knock the voices out of my head which, surprisingly, worked out decently. Taking a deep breath, I unclosed my eyes and spoke the name that horrified me these days.

"Jasper, please put me down."

"Poor baby, so out of it doesn't even know what she's saying."

"Cut it out, Jasper, your emotion control wore off, I'm becoming immune to that thank god. Now put me down because I can walk. I'm not incompetent and I'm only a little cold." But now that I was myself I realized that I was a lot more than a _little _cold. I was freezing my butt off, but I was not about to let Jasper know that.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled. "Besides, we're almost there."

"Are you taking me back to Charlie's?" I wished badly he was.

"No, my place."

"Take me to Charlie's," I demanded. I heard Jasper sigh and say calmly:

"Bella, there is no need to argue with me. Now, we'll be there in a minute." I hit his chest even though I knew it wouldn't affect him.

"I said I want to go to Charlie's. My house, not yours, Jasper," I said between clenched teeth.

"Bella, please be quiet."

"No," I whined.

"Dear Bella, quit your fussing. There is no need for it whatsoever." I slammed on his chest again, this time a little harder and several times.

"I want to go to Charlie's!" I yelled.

"Bella, shut up," Jasper warned. I knew he was also getting annoyed because his emotion control wasn't working on me. I was beginning to grow immune to that. It only worked when I was least suspecting. But I was on my guard now.

"No. Take me home."

"I am."

"No, you're taking me to _your _house."

"Which is now your home, too." It was true, I spent a lot of time there.

"Take me home right now Jasper Hale," I insisted.

"Bella. Why always so stubborn? Can't you go without your way for once? I just want to have a little fun. You know, spend some one on one time, maybe, with you. Is that so much to ask for?" My stomach clenched and I hated being in his arms more than anything in the world.

"Yes," I whispered. Jasper barked, but this time it was humorless and mean. Mocking.

"Really? It wasn't last time," he said.

"Put me down."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because you disgust me," I snapped.

"Ha, ha. Oh, really? Because you didn't seem to mind when you were ripping my clothes off." I winced. Sensitive spot. That night had been a mistake. I was never going to forgive myself for it. . .even though I knew Edward would forgive me because he wouldn't be able to live if he broke up with me. Not that I was a very confident person, because that was untrue, but he'd left before and we'd both been a mess. Us being apart just didn't work out well.

"I hate you," I grumbled and stopped my fight going limp in his arms.

"Ah, Dear Bella. What a soul you are." He reached a white hand out and stroked my hair. I resisted the urge to gag.

"Don't--do--that," I gulped. Jasper laughed.

"Okay, fine. Perhaps tonight you'll loosen up a bit."

"Of course. I'll be with Edward." Jasper tensed and his voice turned sharp.

"Edward. Everything has got to be about Edward."

"Of course it does. Edward is _my _definition of everything." Taking me by surprise Jasper wound my hair into his hand and made a fist, yanking it back and forcing me to look at him. His perfect sculpture-like face was twisted in fury, yet so beautiful somehow. But it didn't fool me.

"Edward is nothing. You are nothing with him. Be with me and your world will change."

"I wonder what Alice thinks of this," I spat at him in anger. How dare he even touch me?

"Who cares. She's obsessed with her fashion and whatnot. She's hardly had any time for me. _I'm _what should matter. Not French labels and thousand carat necklaces." His voice was hard as stone; like him.

"Well if you treat her like you're treating me I can see why she's made herself too occupied to worry about you." Jasper yanked my hair back so far and with such force I screamed, the sound piercing the quiet crisp air around us both.

"Shut up you little dinner special. Do you realize how easy it would be for me to kill you? You're my number one prey." I wasn't scared.

"Kill me and Edward will kill you," I said calmly.

"Yeah right. He's grown so soft. . .he's always been that way with his music and everything. I could take him out easily." I scoffed.

"Like to see that one."

I heard the slap before I felt it. But boy when I did. . .

"Ow!" I screamed. Jasper's voice was low and dangerous in my ear as I cried.

"I'm honestly growing tired of your smart remarks. Now quit it, or I might decide to take you somewhere much less safe than the Cullen house." I didn't push him. Just made a pouting noise and thought about how much I hated the feeling of being in his arms.

I didn't know how long it had been, but it had been a while. I hadn't even noticed that Jasper wasn't running. He was walking in human speed. Ugh. Why?

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Almost. Be patient, Dear Bella," he told me.

"But it's taking _forever_." Suddenly there was sweet breath blowing in my face.

"Shut up now, or I may do something I will regret later that will make Edward very upset. Understand?" I whispered between clenched teeth:

"I understand." I hated him. There was nothing else to it.

"Good. Then we're almost there, it's just a little ways more."

"Why aren't you vampire running?" He did not answer.

My eyes were closed, I was dreaming of happier times. For a moment I was wondering if my life would've been much simpler, much better, if I'd never came to Forks in the first place. Mom and Phil could do just fine with me. I'd know it would hurt mom, not that she'd ever say so, but oh, well. I was her daughter.

But I realized with shocking assurance that it was impossible. I had to be with Edward. I had to.

_Don't you mean Jasper?_

_ Shush, Bella. Soon you will be in the comfort of your own bed._

_ Jasper's bed, you mean._

_ Everything is okay. Be calm. Be calm. Be calm._

_ Cheater. You belong to Jasper now. You made that choice. _

_ Relax. For God's sake relax._

_ You will spend forever in his arms._

Suddenly, I exploded in a barrage of yells, banging fiercely on Jasper's chest. Maybe it had no affect on him, but were my hands hurting. . .

"Put me down! Do not ever touch me again!" And then, just like that, I was down. I had no time to feel peace, though, because just as soon as I'd hit the ground there was another body pressing down on mine so hard I couldn't breathe.

Jasper's face was right in mine, his features forming fury and power.

A cold hand snaked up my leg, grasping down on my thigh _hard_.

"I will touch you as much as I want, my little pet. There will be more of this," he promised, nuzzling my neck and rolling over so I was on top of him. "Oh, so much more." He smiled, making me sick.

"Let me go!" This time when I screamed Jasper actually appeared momentarily panicked, because of how loud it was.

Somewhere up ahead, we heard the howls of wolves.

"Bitch," he hissed and released me. Then he was gone.

Crying my eyes out for everything my life had turned into, I waited for Jacob and the others to come and get me. Great, Jacob. He wouldn't even glance at me.

Who was I?

One answer rang true: Not Bella Swan. Not anymore.


	2. Werewolves Have Horrible Tempers

**Yes, I know that this chapter is very, very short. I'm sorry about that. It was supposed to be much longer than this but my mind went of course and I changed plans. So... next chapter is going to be a lot better than I had originally expected. Again, sorry =]!**

My lashes fluttered a few times before my eyes completely opened, taking in the room before me. Thankfully, recognition struck me; I was in my own room. My own bed. And it never felt as comfortable than it did then.

Despite other things I immediately knew I needed to think about as soon as I'd woken, I smiled.

But then I faced the situation my life had transformed into. I turned onto my side, the bed springs creaking under my weight...

...And came face to face with Jacob. My ex almost boyfriend and best friend. His face was stony and grim, and it made me wince. He was too close... and serious looking... I resisted the urge to spin away. This was too hard. I loved Jacob, and he had been out of my life for a while now. To suddenly see him here, in my _bedroom_... Ugh.

_It's okay, Bella. Be happy he is here now._

_ A little guilty?_

_ Speak Bella. Say anything. But don't push him away. Be happy._

_ Three guys, will it be? Ah, who will you add to your collection next? Newton, perhaps? _

_ Settle down now. Be happy and perfectly calm._

_**Cough cough **__Slut._

I forced my dry lips open, blurting the first words that my mind could process thoroughly enough to get out.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" He scoffed, expression changeless.

"Hello to you too, Bella." My heart leaped. He always called me Bells. Never Bella. So he hated me that much, huh?

"Sorry. But... what happened?" But as soon as I'd said it, I remembered. _Jasper_. I'd been crying and he'd shown up, yelled at me, then practically raped me. He would've, if we hadn't have heard the pack.

Jacob laughed without humor. "I was hoping thats what you would tell me." A look must have flashed through my eyes, because Jacob's next words were, "What, Bella?" Still Bella, huh? "What do you remember?"

I placed a sweaty, shaky hand on my forehead, head dipped low.

"Oh, God. _Him_. Have to... Have to..."

"Have to what? And who's Him?" Eyes burning, I couldn't help myself. I cried. The tears flowed evenly down my pale cheeks, leaving streaks of pink in their place, the last remnants that they ever existed.

"_Jasper_," I wailed. Jacob went stiff.

"What about Jasper, Bella?"

"I can't talk about it," I choked. Why was I telling him this? Oh, right, because he was Jake. And I loved him. Romantically or not, I loved him. And behind those hard stony eyes I saw concern for me. And I cracked.

"He... he... he hurt me," I stuttered. I felt Jacob's shaking beside me. He was trying to control himself. I was worried, yet glad to come to the positive realization Jake still cared for me. It made me feel like we could work everything out just fine with hardly even having to discuss anything.

Jake had his hand clenched into a tight fist, and his head was bowed and when he spoke I was sure it was from between gritted teeth.

"What else did he do, Bella? And do not lie to me."

"Jake..." I whimpered. He was shaking so badly he could hardly lift his head. But when he managed to, his eyes were ablaze with a black fire... a black fury so deep... It made me want to shiver.

"He... He was going to..."

"What, Bella?" I didn't want to confess I had almost been raped by my boyfriend's brother. That would only give Jake another reason to hate Edward. And I wanted him to hate Jasper, not both of them.

_It's okay. Tell Jacob what happened. Everything will be fine._

_ It's your fault he almost raped you. If you hadn't done what you did..._

_ Deep breaths. Tell him. Stay calm._

_ Why are you such a whore, Bella?_

_ Relax. You are doing the right thing. You can trust Jacob._

_**Scoff**__ slut __**scoff**__._

"He was going to rape me... Until he heard you and the pack." That was it. Jacob's face twisted into that of disgust and complete outrage seconds before his whole body convulsed violently and he was gone.

In his place stood his other half. The part of him that could be so easily awoken. Because not only had I learned that I loved Jake last summer, I also learned that my good hearted best friend...

...Was half man, half beast.

Werewolf.

Muzzle opening wide, exposing black gums and pointy saliva coated teeth, what used to be Jake gave an ear shattering growl, and pounced towards my window, crashing through it and sending shards of glass dancing through the tension dampened air.

There was not a doubt in my mind where Jacob was going. It was as easy to figure out as an addition problem.

He was going to kill Jasper.

Tell everyone what had happened to me out there.

And break the treaty in the process.

No matter how badly I earned for Jasper to be gone from this earth; decapitated and set on fire, I had to stop Jacob. There were things at stake that weren't worth being destroyed over something that Jasper had done that was partially my fault.

"Jake!" I hollered. I stumbled over to my to now shattered bedroom window, same old clumsy Bella, and hollered even louder. "Jake, wait!" But he either couldn't hear, or he wasn't listening. I spent no time processing the answer. Throwing on my torn windbreaker—damn Forks—and slipping on my favorite sneakers I stormed out of my bedroom, down the stairwell, and through the front door.

Fierce angry wind lashed at my face, blowing my hair crazily around me. Struggling to see, I raced for my destination. I was no where nearly as fast as a werewolf, and I also fell a lot, but that was not going to stop me. It was so obvious where I needed to get, and that sparked in me determination.

I was going to the place I hated these days.

The Cullen house.


	3. I'm Sorry

**`Kay, sorry for the late update. Very, very, late update. 2 months overdue...Eh, ya -.-**

**But anyways, here it is for those who haven't given up on me and decide to take the time to read this! **

**Chapter 3**

"Jake!" I hollered again, though his wolf form was probably too far away by now to even hear my pathetic pleas. "Jake, come back! Jake!"

I struggled to stretch my legs as far as possible, attempted to increase my speed.

A mutilated branch in the road met contact with my old tennis shoe, sending my awkward body flying into the cold Forks air, before my face reluctantly welcomed the embrace of the hard pavement.

"Damn." At this rate, I wouldn't reach the Cullen's until tomorrow, and God only knew what would await me at that time.

I shuddered.

Hopefully Jake would get his shit together before then, and think with enough sense to not barge into their home and attempt to murder seven vampires. The Cullen's, at that. Not to mention that the treaty was most likely going to be broken.

Because of me, Bella.

Why the fuck did I always seem to be the epicenter of every problem?

Stars were beginning to dot the watercolor sky, announcing that night was evidently taking on Its shift.

I managed to somehow make my feet pump harder, I mean, I didn't plan to get there in the fucking morning, before my lungs were ablaze and my head was spinning.

At the edge of where the thick forest began, I ceased my moronic running and crouched down, resting my head in the safety of my hands.

My heavy breathing filled the air, and if I glanced up, my eyes would reveal all the problems I strived to hide away.

So I didn't glance up.

Even though it was pretty safe to declare that I was alone. Weak, frustrated, and scared, curled up on the edge of the woods.

Jesus, pathetic.

Forcing my frail figure from the ground, I once again proceeded to run furiously, though it was actually more leaping than running. After all, I was in a hurry. But even as the trees started to get thicker and more scrunched together, I felt as if I'd never reach my destination in time.

But then I did reach my destination.

On time or no, I wouldn't be able to decipher until I was positively spasing out inside.

My shaking fingers latched onto the doorknob.

I didn't bother with the knocker. There was no time. Hurriedly, I forced the door open, pushing all my weight into it. And I was quite pleased, though I intended to not congratulate myself until later.

Mental note...one thousand two. Ha, like I would even care to remember that. It was at the bottom of my list. Maybe later. Much later, when all of this shit was possibly sorted out which was unlikely.

The scene before me horrified my eyes.

Jacob, lying bloody on the expensive hardwood honey floor, deathly pale figures looming like vultures over his body. All my mind could care to process was one thought.

Not Jake. Anyone but Jake, anyone.

_Jacob is fine. Don't worry Bella, or else you will lose all of your sanity._

_It's your fault, you know. Confessing your story. Why couldn't you just suck it up? Selfish baby._

_Remember that you came here to stop all of this. This doesn't have to turn into a huge deal. Calm it._

_Selfish. Baby. Slut. Screw up._

_Calm it, and proceed. Proceed, Bella._

I didn't really listen to the voices. I wasn't listening to anything, except for the ragged breathing of my Jake, lying on the bloodied floor.

"Stop it!"

They stopped.

Except, so did Jake's breathing. I would know, my subconscious self was aware of it the entire time as soon as I saw his limp body.

"Bella?" Esme, who had always been like a mother to me, spoke softly. Her eyes were entreating, begging me to please say I didn't see what I had just saw. What I was seeing right now.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. _Doing_?" I screeched. Esme rushed forward, taking me by the top of my thin shoulders. Her big soft eyes glazed over with worry, not able to mask the surprise.

A big hand abruptly shoves Esme out of the way of me, and I stand there shell-shocked.

The face I see sparked in me fury.

"Jasper," I spit violently. "Get away from me! This is all _your _fault!"

_Is it really, Bella? _

_Go to Jake, Bella. This will all turn out just fine. Now don't you worry, just go help Jake right now._

_Sluuuuut. And blaming other people for your own wrongs? Tsk, tsk, tsk._

_Hurry!_

My knees gave out on me as soon as I was directly in front of Jacob. I leaned over his body, my eyes scanning him, seeing all the slashes on his bare chest, the gash on is forehead. I'm too worried to give much notice to the fact that he is utterly, completely, stark naked. Right now he needs help. Help that I can't give him at the moment.

"Jake," I murmur into his ear. "Jake, can you hear me?" Then before I even realize what's happening, my face smacks cruelly against the hardwood, my cheek burning and blood seeping into my parted lips.

I raise my head to see Jacob's body twisted in a seemingly impossible position across the large room.

Jasper is seething, but he isn't the only one.

He stands in the middle of us, blocking what could be easy access to my best friend, if that's what he is anymore.

I get up, against my legs wishes, and stumble towards Jasper.

Am I afraid? Hell yes, I'm petrified, and have good reason to be. But I won't show it. Not for Jasper. And besides, I have to rescue Jacob. He'd do it for me, so I'm not about to deny his well being for him.

"Get out of the fucking way, you evil little bastard!" I screamed.

"And what in that screwed up little mind of yours makes you think I will jump at _your _requests?"

"Not request, _Jasper_," I hiss it like it's a dirty word, "demand. Now fucking move it!"

"Naughty mouth, Pet. I never pegged you as the sailor mouth type."

"I don't have a type! Now leave me alone and let me get Jacob!"

I attempt to run past him, but so very quickly he grabs the top of my thin shoulders, pushing me harshly back, and I stumble to the floor my head hitting the wood.

"What is going on in here!" A familiar voice rang out above the chaos. Mentally cursing myself, I managed to twist my head to take notice of the figure running down the grand staircase.

Edward.

"Esme? Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, _Carlisle? _Care to explain?" It's frightening on the few rare instances when Edward yells, but when his voice is calm and icy it is even scarier.

Edward's eyes averted to mine. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It was something impossible under his impenetrable glare.

"Bella?" He whispers.

I don't know how to answer. How can I? So I say truthfully why I am here.

"Jacob came here, Edward. I tried to stop him. He was like this when I arrived." I thrust my arm to the other end of the huge room, motioning to Jacob's tangled, bloody figure.

Edward was seething.

"You all did this to him?" No one answered. "Answer me. Did you all do this to him?"

"Edward-" Carlisle started.

Edward slung his head into his hands, peeking subtly out of them at me, folded on the floor.

"You have no idea how much I would like to rid myself of that _werewolf _, but doing so in the process would harm Bella. And look what you've done to him! So now, you've harmed Bella. And when you harm Bella, you harm me."

"Oh, shut up Edward. Like _Bella _even gives a shit about you and your feelings." Jasper gives me a maniacal stare. "Right, _Bella_?"

"I... I... I don't know what you're talking about Jasper. I love Edward. I'd do anything for him, everyone knows that."

"Riiight."

"What are you speaking about Jasper?" Edwards demands only staring at me.

"Oh, I'll let your little pet tell you that herself."

"I... Uh, I... Well... Well, why don't _you _tell him _Jasper_? You're the one who forced me into it!"

"I _forced _you? Ya right! You were so much more than willing to oblige!"

I noticed that Edward's head kept on darting back and forth between me and Jasper.

"What is going on here!" Edward and, surprising me because he hadn't spoken the whole time, Carlisle, shouted at the same time.

Jasper and me glared daggers at each other the whole time.

"Well," Edward prodded furiously.

But it wasn't either of us who spoke first.

It was Jacob. My best friend, my werewolf, my supposed protector, Jacob.

"Jasper tried to rape Bella," he rasped, before passing back out in a bloody heap.

My first initial reaction was to rush to him and try to help him since I'd completely forgot about him for a few brief minutes during the outburst that had started. But now, all my attention was focused on him. That is, until Edward growled so loud I nearly lost my hearing.

Jasper's eyes grew huge, until they were practically bursting out of their sockets.

Everyone watched in shock as Edward lunged for Jasper, and they began to fight mercilessly, tearing at one another viciously.

"Stooop!" I screeched. "Just stop it!"

"It's not my fault Edward! I wasn't the one who started it!"  
"So we're in Kindergarten now? You didn't start it? Real mature for someone who's over seventy."

"I... I would never of started it if she hadn't-" Jasper cut his sentence of immediately, while I held my breath for dear life.

"If she hadn't what, Jasper?" I was beginning to feel sick. He wouldn't... He wouldn't...

"If she hadn't slept with me the week before when you were off hunting."

I'd never forget the look I detected in Edward's eyes then. It wasn't even possible to be described. It was so...hurt, sorrowful, tortured. I knew what I'd done would haunt him forever, the words Jasper said echoing perfectly through his mind.

"Edward, I..."

And that was when my world was turned farther upside down then it currently was.

**DUNdunDUN! **

**Again, sorry for the late update! Old computer is no longer available so I had to wait to get my computer back and restart the 3rd chapter :(**

**I'd be mad if I were you.**

**ANYWHO, cliffhanger :P! Guess you`ll just have to read the next chapter, which I will post?**

**R&R PLEASE EVEN IF IT"S JUST TO SAY THAT YOU'RE MAD FOR THE LATE UPDATE OR THAT YOU HATE MY STORY! M'KAY? THANKS A LOT A LOT :)!**


	4. One Less Vampire & A Happy Ending

**I would just like to thank wendy1969 for aiding me with that perfect solution. Heehee, thanks to that we will see where the conversation further goes? x)**

**Chapter 4**

"Edward. . . I'm sorry, Edward. Say something." My eyes pleaded for him to say anything, anything that could possibly make me feel better? Because the way he was staring at me felt like he didn't even know who I was anymore.

But I couldn't blame him.

I didn't even know who I was anymore.

"What do you _want _me to say? You hurt me, Bella. I. . .I have to be alone right now." He paused. "But before I go, and suggest you do the same, I'd like to know if you could answer this one simple question for me? Why? Why did you do it? Was I not satisfying you enough so that you went and resorted to _him_?"

Low blow?

He didn't even refer to his "brother" as Jasper.

Yep, he was hurt. And I'd hurt him, the one thing I'd never wanted to do.

My mind pushed past the voices, which I'd decently blocked out so that they were just a soft mumbling that I could barely hear. I struggled for an answer, and now that the question was brought up, why had I done it? I had no desire whatsoever for Jasper.

My heart was with Edward, and that was where it would forever remain.

And then it hit me so hard I wanted to cry out.

Grabbing forward and snagging Edward's wrist, I bore my eyes into his own.

"Edward," I breathed. "I never wanted Jasper. It was his feeling control that he placed on me. Why couldn't you figure that out for yourself? That never crossed your mind, Edward? I love you. I'll always love you."

And then I saw a wonderful look flash through Edward's eyes, and he lifted me into his arms, pulling me in for a hug.

I was never as content as I was then, knowing that he believed and loved me.

But then Jasper's voice had to go and ruin it all.

By now, the rest of the Cullen's had left the room, no doubt to avoid the fight, but also to give us privacy.

"You believe that little _slut_?" He lifted one hand up. "First you, then Jacob, then me. Perhaps Newton, eh? How would we know?" He was left with four fingers down. "That's four guys, Edward."

"Bella was never with Newton, and she had no way to resist you."

"Eh, didn't mention Jacob, eh?"

It was me who cut in this time, still filled with relief and joy, and a tiny bit of annoyance and anger towards Jasper.

"I do love Jacob, but more as a brother. That's all he'll ever be."

Jasper was trapped. What did he have left to say?

"I think it's best you leave now, Jasper," Carlisle advised from the doorway into the room. A solemn looked played upon his beautiful face.

"Fine," he hissed, "I'll go to my room." He began to glide over to the staircase, but Carlisle stopped him.

"No, I don't think you get it. I meant it's best you leave this house." He waited for a reaction from Jasper. None came.

"And I think it's best you leave Forks, as well. You won't have a place to stay, so there's no reason for you to continue on here." Carlisle's voice stayed straight, no emotion evident.

I expected Jasper to blow a gasket, and I was slightly afraid, but instead he growled and whispered very harshly.

"Fine, if that's how everyone wants it. If that's how _you _want it." Despite his decently calm era, it was easy to tell he was seething.

"It is," said Carlisle firmly.

Without another word, Jasper rushed for the door. But first, he first glared at me, and then his stony eyes met Jacob's.

"Do not even think about touching that werewolf, Jasper. Leave this home. Now. You are no longer welcomed in it."

And that was the last I'd seen of Jasper.

He'd slammed the door with so much force that it flew from the hinges, splintered and broken in many different places.

Edward just held me close for a long while, until Carlisle spoke, making me look up. I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's still weren't anywhere to be seen.

"I believe you've forgotten about Jacob," he said. "I'm so sorry for what we did Bella, but you know how thoroughly we dislike werewolves, and Jacob just barged in here seemingly without a reason. But after what's happened, I'm guessing he came here because he is very protective of you."

It was a statement, but I nodded anyway.

Edward kissed the top of my head, never letting go of me.

"Carlisle, don't you think that after the pain you've all caused Bella upon her arriving to see Jacob in this...manner, that you at least owe her something?" Edward sighed. "Could you fix Jacob Carlisle, so that he will at least regain cautiousness sometime soon?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Very well." In a swift manner he grabbed Jacob and hauled him off to the kitchen to fix him.

My heart beat a little too fast, worrying that Jacob wouldn't be alright.

But he was a werewolf after all, so I figured I had not much to worry about.

Edward turned me around in his arms.

"Relax, Bella, it's okay. And I understand about Jasper. If you were worried that I would be angry with you you were very, very wrong."

I smiled up at him, not saying anything.

And then Edward's lips came down to touch mine, and in that moment everything was highly perfect.

Jasper was gone, Jacob would be alright, and my secret was out and Edward still loved me.

There would be minor complications and stories that needed to be worked up now that Jasper wouldn't be around. People would wonder where he'd gone, even if he had no friends. He was a Cullen, after all. Everyone noticed the Cullen's.

But for now, I wasn't going to worry about that.

All I was worrying about was Edward's lips on mine, and getting close enough to him fast enough.

**A/N: I decided to end it early... So yes, this was the last chapter. Eek, don't be mad at me! (: But pleasepleaseplease Review? I want feedback, people! C'mon it doesn't take much effort to just write in that little tiny box below. Hehe thank yous!**


	5. Unexpected End

_-__**I have a secret.**__ Emmett would never tell, though. And I could never tell Edward. It would crush him, and I never want to do that. It's just... he doesn't really satiate me, him wanting to take it slow and everything. I still love him. I'll always love Edward, more than any other existing life form on the planet. I have no desire for Emmett. I promised myself it would only be this one little time, but... Oh, Lord. How have I let myself get tangled up in this mess again? ...Surely, it was Emmett's fault! He let us go through with it. It doesn't matter. Edward will not know anything about it this time._

I close my beaten up journal, stashing it back underneath my mattress. I scrunch my legs up so I can wrap my arms around them, my head resting pathetically on top.

Edward strokes my hair and leans closer, whispering his sweetness into my undeserving ears.

"What were you writing about, Love?" I bury my face deeper into my arms so I can't see him at all anymore. I wish he was gone for the moment so I could sleep for a while. I need it. It has, afterall, been a very long month. Each day feels like a year.

_You are DEPLORABLE. First Jasper, now Emmett? How much more of a slut____can you possibly be?_

_Bella. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Forgive yourself, it's alright._

_Sluuuuuut. Whooooore. Screeeew uuuuuup._

_Calm down, Bella. It's okay. Everything is okay. You'll be fine._

I left the voices to their rambling, blocking them out the best I could. My face raised from its hiding place and my dark eyes bore into Edwards. I plastered a false sincere grin on my lips, leaning into him.

"Nothing important, Edward. Nothing important."

* * *

**THE END.**


	6. Important!  MUST READ :O

**SO... HI guys :) I`m just going to make this short and sweet, okay? How would you all feel about A SEQUEL? I`d very much appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me if you would be interested. If no one's going to read, I`m not going to waste my time. Hmm, yep, that`s it.**

** Remember! Review if you`d be interested in a sequel! I promise it will have more than 5 chapters, Lawl!**


End file.
